Gill Stoica Airzel's dates with their girlfriends
by mangafa
Summary: this is a story during that Emperor Barodius and Kazarina are on their honeymoon.  That Aiirzel Gill and Stoica are dating Kasha Ellie and Silica before their wedding
1. Chapter 1

While Emperor Barodius and Kazarina were on their honeymoon..

Gill Airzel and Stoica spended much time with their girlfriends Silica,Kasha and Ellie.

At Gill and Kasha were sitting on a bench together as Gill was holding her hand tightly. ''Oh Gill you are so strong,and so handsome.''Kasha said as she blushed at him. Even Gill looked at her lovely,''And you are so beautiful Kasha.''Gill replied.

Then Gill held her both hands,''Kasha shall we have a romantic dinner tonight,you and me?''Gill asked and Kasha blushed and nodded.''That will be great Gill.''Kasha answered as she then looked at him lovely.

Both Gill and Kasha then stood up from the bench and they held each other's hand's as they left the park together.

At the castle Stoica invited Silica to have also a romantic dinner as well Stoica prepared a table for him and Silica as the table at the balcony and on the table Stoica put some blus rose's for Silvana. ''They are so beautifull Stoica.''Silica said as she looked at the rose's as Stoica looked at her lovely,''But not so beautiful as you Silica.''Stoica replied making Silica blust at his compliment. ''Oh Stoica you are so sweet,handsome man.''Silica then kissed Stoica on his cheek and Stoica blushed as they both enjoyed their dinner together. A hour later after finishing their dinner Stoica and Silica both stood up from their chairs as Stoica held both her hands. ''Silica I love you from the bottom of my heart.''Stoica said as he then suddenly kissed her on the lips as Silica then closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

Lythirus looked how Stoica kissed his girlfriend,''This is such a touching moment.''Lythirus thought. Both Stoica and Silica kissed passionately on each other's lips and both wrapped their arms around each other. During their kiss Stoica stroked her hair causing her to blush even more. And Silica enjoyed their kiss.

Stoica and Silica kissed each other for a whole minute untill they both broke the kiss as Stoica looked at her lovely in her eyes,''Silica I am glad to have met you.''Stoica said. Silica blushed and looked at his eyes,''I am also glad to have met you Stoica,and I love you too.''Silica replied and she hugged him.

Stoica smiled and he too started to hugg her back.

At a restaurant Gill and Kasha leaving the restuarant together as Gill looked at the moon,''Look Kasha isn't the moon beautiful?''Gill said as he pointed to the moon and Kasha looked at the moon Clawasaurus looked at Kasha,''Don't listen to him,because I don't trust him.''Clawsaurus replied and Kasha looked at her bakugan. ''Clawsaurus don't say such things about Gill.''Kasha said.

Gill then placed a arm around Kasha as he starts to kiss her on the lips causing Kasha to blush,Gill pulled her closer to deepend the kiss.''His kiss feels so gentle.''Kasha thought as she then closed her eyes too. Kasha wrapped her arms around his neck. Clawsaurus couldn't believe it that Kasha loves this stranger even he saw that Gill was stroking her face.''I can't believe that stranger loves her back.''Clawsaurus thought.

Gill and Kasha then broke the kiss as Gill looked at her,''Shall I bring you home eKasha?''Gill asked in a gentle tone and Kasha blushed,''That will be nice Gill.''Kasha answered.

Gill then took her hand as Kasha still blushed at him and they both made their way,to Kasha's home and Kasha looked at Gill.''He looks so he has such nice yellow eyes.''Kasha thought.

Gill noticed that Kasha was looking at him,''I really like how she looks at me,and she is so beautiful and a lovely women.''Gill thought.

Then they finally reached Kasha's house as she then went into her house,but before she went into the house she turned to Gill.''It sure was a great night with you,my strong Gill.''Kasha said and kissed him on the cheek. Gill smiled at her,''Then I see you tomorrow again.''Gill replied as he took her hand and he kissed her on the hand. ''You are such a gentleman.''Kasha said as she now let go of his hand and closed the door.

''Tomorrow I will propose to her.''Gill thought.

Somewhere in a beautiful flower field Ellie held Airzel's arms as they both blushed at each other untill Ellie looked at Airzel,''Airzel I want to stay with you forever.''Ellie said as she blushed. Airzel then smiled at her lovely as he too blushed a bit. ''Ellie I also want to stay with you as well.''Airzel replied and Ellie then hugged him tight,''It's because I love you Airzel,you are strong handsome and so kind to me.''Ellie said. Airzel felt his heart beating for her and he lookes at her.''I must admitt Ellie is a beautiful girl,even she is hanging on me but it doesn't matter as I start to love her as well.''Airzel thought. ''Ellie if you really want to stay with me,then so will it be.''Airzel said as Ellie looked at him lovely and started to hug him tightly. ''Do you really mean it?''Ellie asked while blushing. Airzel smiled at her lovely and he then placed a arm around her as he too hugged her close to his face. ''Yes Ellie I mean it seriously,and I promise you I will protect you.''Airzel replied as he then held her close to his face.

Ellie felt so safe in Airzel's arms and she looked at his red eyes,''Oh Airzel I love you.''Ellie said as she had tears of happiness in her eyes. Airzel wiped her tears away,''I love you too Ellie.''Airzel replied. Both Ellie and Airzel gazed at each other as they both had a image of each other in their eyes. Then the wind started to blow as then both Airzel and Ellie closed their eyes and they both leaned in to kiss each other with full passion. Both their lips pressed each other even their noses touched each other. Strikeflier looked at Airzel,''I never saw Airzel so deep in love with her.''Strikeflier thought.

Then Airzel and Ellie broke the kiss as their lips seperated from each other and Ellie held his arm and Airzel placed a arm around her waist. ''I love you so much Ellie,and you are so beautiful and a cheerful women I ever met.''Airzel said as he hugged her close to his chest. Ellie rested her head against his chest.''And I love you as well Airzel,and you have such beautiful red eyes.''Ellie replied.

Airzel put a hand on her hand and they both stayed like this for a while watching the stars together.

End of chaptor 1


	2. Chapter 2

At the castle Gill and Stoica returned from their dates as Nurzak was waiting for them,''How was your dates Gill and Stoica?''Nurzak asked as both Gill and Stoica looked at Nurzak,''It was great Nurzak,and we will propose to Silica and Kasha tomorrow.''Both Gill and Stoica said. Then Gill Stoica and Nurzak noticed that Airzel hasnt come back from his date with Ellie yet. ''Where's Airzel actually gone to with Ellie?''Gill asked. Stoica then knew the answered,''Didn't Airzel told us he wanted to spend time with Ellie.''Stoica answered. Nurzak looked at Stoica and Gill,''Don't you two know that Airzel is deeply in love with Ellie.''Nurzak said and both Gill and Stoica shook their heads.''But how do you know that Airzel and Ellie loving each other so much?''Stoica asked. Gill then knew what Nurzak meant,''Well Kasha told me that Ellie wanted to spend the whole day with him.''Gill answered.

Somewhere at the flower field both Airzel and Ellie where watching the stars together as Ellie rested her head against Airzel's shoulder,''Arent the stars beautiful Airzel?''Ellie asked. Airzel smiled at her lovely as he placed a arm around her waist,''Yes Ellie,but you are also beautiful like the stars.''Airzel replied.

Ellie blushed and she looked at Airzel lovely,''Thanks for the compliment Airzel.''Ellie said and she kissed him on his cheek. Airzel then looked at her beautiful green eyes,''You have such beautiful eyes Ellie.''Airzel said making Ellie even more blush.

Then Strikeflier also looked at the sky untill he saw a falling star,''Ellie Airzel look a falling star.''Strikeflier replied as then both Airzel and Ellie looked at the falling star as Ellie and Airzel both closed their eyes to make a wish. ''I wish to have a daughter with Airzel.''Ellie thought. The falling star then dissapeared. Both opened their eyes again. Airzel looked at Ellie,''What did you wished for Ellie?''Airzel asked. Ellie smiled,'' I wished to have a daugther with you.''Ellie answered as she blushed.

Airzel then hugged her,''I wished for that as well,to have a family with you Ellie.''Airzel said as Ellie started to hug him as well. Strikeflier liked this moment,''Thats sounds like a wonderfull wish they both have.''Strikeflier thought.

Airzel and Ellie embraced each other tightly as Ellie looked at Airzel lovely,''Airzel I love you so much.''Ellie said. ''And I love you too Ellie.''Airzel replied and they both kissed each other passionately on the lips.

Their noses touched each other and their arms wrapped around each other,Ellie enjoyed this moment.''Airzel's lips are so gentle.''Ellie thought. During their kiss Ellie then fell asleep in his arms. Airzel then held Ellie in his arms,''I better bring you back home.''Airzel said.

Airzel made his way to Ellie's home untill Ellie wakes up again, and looked at him''Airzel please stay with me.''Ellie said as Airzel then looked at her and he smiled at her.''Alright then I stay here with you for the night.''Airzel said as Ellie shook her head.''No Airzel,I want that you stay with me forever,not for one night.''Ellie said.

Airzel was then glad to hear that,''Then I will live here from now on.''Airzel replied.

Then both Ellie and Airzel went together in the house.

Meanwhile at the castle Gill was wondering why Airzel didn't came back from his date,''Couldn't be that Airzel stays with Ellie for the night?''Gill thought.

Stoica came into the room as he looked at Gill,''It seems that Airzel had decided to live with Ellie for now.''Stoica said and Gill looked at Stoica,''Maybe you're right Stoica.''Gill replied. ''But we will also propose to Kasha,and Silica.''Gill said.

End of chaptor 2

Next chaptor will be that Airzel Gill and Stoica will propose to them.


End file.
